


Make You Feel My Love

by lovetylerchalex



Series: Chalex Smut [9]
Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:15:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27486379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetylerchalex/pseuds/lovetylerchalex
Summary: Instead of throwing a traditional feast on Thanksgiving day, Charlie decides to give Alex something even more delicious for their little two-person holiday party.
Relationships: Charlie St. George/Alex Standall
Series: Chalex Smut [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920103
Kudos: 9





	Make You Feel My Love

**Charlie's POV:**

I couldn’t wait for my precious Alex Standall to come home from college for Thanksgiving break. It had been so long since we last saw and physically touched each other. And lord, I was so excited to finally hold him in my arms once again. For many weeks I had deeply missed everything about my boyfriend. From the way he smells, to his tiny lightweight body, and his beautiful blonde hair.

On the evening of Thanksgiving, I open my front door to see that Alex has finally returned to me at last. My baby boy was still short and geeky as ever, but that was what made him the most beautiful human being in the world. Yes I may be a jock and all, but me and Alex shared so many similarities regardless if we come from two different worlds.

"Charlie!" Alex smiled.

The way Alex jumped up on his toes to reach my height was so adorable. And so I hug Alex tightly inside my arms and lean down to kiss my beautiful boyfriend’s lips. Damn... the cherry chapstick. I’ve always liked the way Alex would put it on every time we meet up because he knows I love the taste.

"Oh Alex." I said as I ran my fingers through his hair. "I missed you so much."

"Me too." Alex happily said back.

Just hearing the sound of Alex's voice had already made me fill myself with excitement for tonight. Before his arrival, I had cooked a fancy meal for the two of us to celebrate the holiday. But by examining my boyfriend head to toe, the more filthy side of my mind suddenly decides to save that event for later. I suddenly start to feel a weird sensation from between my legs. That was because of the way Alex's skinny muscles and his behind were slightly peeking from his shirt and jeans. God how I hated this geeky lover boy for making me absolutely uneasy on this special night. I had to do something about it.

And so I lead Alex into my house and begin to help him place his belongings inside the bedroom. To be honest, I wasn't that hungry for food at the moment, and I didn’t want to eat dinner just yet. Turns out that I was craving real hard for something else. My gorgeous Alex Standall himself. His innocent face and his amazing body caused me to grow hungry with lust and desire for love. I wanted to make my baby boy feel good and right. I couldn’t bear to wait any longer.

"Alex... come here." I call out to him.

"Yes, Charlie?" Alex asked.

Lord how I always loved when Alex says my name, even at a normal tone. After seeing my boyfriend put his things beside the closet, I signal him to sit down beside me on my bed. Just before I attempt to hold his hand, Alex abruptly does the job for me. The smoothness of his palm felt so comfortable and relaxing, but not enough to diminish my erection. I look up at Alex and start to gaze longingly into his bewitching, blue eyes.

"How are you holding up, babe?" I began to ask. "How was your first semester?"

"It was actually better than I expected." Alex said. "The first week was kinda boring, but as days when on I made a bunch of new friends! Oh and I made all A's on my midterms!"

"That's good to hear." I nodded.

As I make a casual grin, Alex begins to let out a glistening smile in return.

"Is your smile always this contagious?" Alex chuckled.

"It is?" I asked, partially confused.

Instead of answering my question, Alex slams his lips over mine. There goes that cherry flavor again. I could tell Alex had truly missed me as much as I did, and that made me even more happy. We start off with gentle kisses at first before moving onto the more intense stage. As Alex starts to let his tongue enter my mouth, I decide to make the taste even sweeter. And so I exchange my tongue back, then we both continue to french kiss for another minute until our hands have landed over the silkiness of our shirts. Soon enough every single piece of clothing that covered us has been removed from both of our bodies. Now that me and Alex's private parts have revealed themselves to the outside world, our faces begin to blush at the highest level of red it could reach.

"Wow." Alex smiled as he scanned my upper body.

Both of us began to notice that our dicks were already rock hard. Alex then proceeds to land his hands gently over my chest, while I do the same. My oh my! Even the nakedness of Alex Standall just further shows how beautiful and immaculate he was. Every inch of him was just perfect the way it is. From his dark eyebrows, to his soft lips and skinny arms, and then down to his marvelous curves and shiny legs. I had been dying to make him feel my love. All of the love I could offer to him. Enough to make him praise the gods as loudly as he can.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked in concern. "We don't have to if you're not ready."

Even though I had been dying to lose my virginity with Alex ever since we first got together, I wanted to make sure that he was in a comfortable state before doing anything.

"Yes. I... I want to do this... with you." Alex answered with certainty.

"Good." I smiled.

Once again we kiss in a gratifying manner while feeling the warmth of each other's skin. Then out of bitter impatience, I push Alex's head away to where the head of my dick was. And so my fascinating love-stick has now entered the mouth of Alex Standall, causing me to moan with utmost pleasure. I started to run my fingers through his beaming blonde locks as he was busy sucking every single inch of my cock. After a few slurps and strokes, I order him to lie down on the bed. Alex lays his back down over the bedsheets while I open the nearby drawer to grab some lubricant. After spreading the lotion over my shaft and Alex's anus, I lift his legs and align my large monster-sized penis at my boyfriend's hole.

"You ready?" I asked Alex.

"Mhm." Alex nodded.

As I begin to let my shaft slowly pierce through Alex's entrance, Alex immediately bursts out a scream that sounded so angelic to my ears.

"UHHHH!" Alex shouted.

And so I begin to make the first thrusts. The two of us begin to moan with sweet satisfaction as I slide myself in and out of my beautiful baby boy.

"FUCK! FUCK!" Alex whined as he started masturbating. "Ch-Charlie! You're so big!"

From the sound of Alex begging for me to rearrange him, it was obvious that he was just as eager to finally have his first time as I was. I sneak my hands under his back and raise him upward. With no hesitation, Alex starts kissing me as lust starts to flow rapidly within our veins. The way his curves were rolling up and down my dick left me no choice but to pick up the pace. I harden my grip on Alex's butt cheeks and proceed to increase the speed of my thrusts, causing both of us to moan much louder and more aggressive than before.

"Damn! Babe you're fucking tight!" I moaned with pleasure.

Pretty soon our bodies begin to drip rivers of sweat as me and Alex continue to make love inside my bedroom. About twenty exciting minutes later, me and Alex found ourselves getting much closer to finishing.

"I-I... I'm gonna-" Alex panted as I watched him beat his member at high speed.

"Come on baby! Cum for me!" I demanded. 

"AHH! AHHH! OH MY GOD!" Alex screamed.

I could hear Alex call loudly to the heavens as he ejaculates all over his slim-toned body. The heavenly sound of Alex's orgasm made me feel like I was the happiest man alive. All the sweat that dripped down his body made me want to move even more faster. As I start to penetrate Alex's insides with every ounce my strength, semen starts to overfill my shaft, drawing itself closer and closer to ignition.

"Alex I'm... I'm gonna... Shit I'm about to cum!" I said while breathing heavily.

Who would have thought my first time would feel this amazing. Not only was I finally having actual sex, but I was proud that I got to do it with the man of my dreams. Now I was more than ready to flood his inner world with all of my own sacred honey.

"OH CHARLIE!" Alex cried loudly.

"UHHHH FUCKKKK!" I roared.

And just like that, I push in one last thrust. God I wish this didn't have to end so soon. The blood within me begins to boil as I release viciously inside my boyfriend's tight hole, causing Alex to scream at the highest octave he could reach.

"AHHHHHHH!!!" Alex began to howl.

So much of my hot load was entering through Alex that I imagined him swimming in an ocean filled with it. And so we let our naked bodies fall on top of the bed, then both of us start to smile and laugh with pure ecstasy on our faces.

"Holy shit." I exhaled.

"Damn." Alex sighed while doing the biggest happy face he could make. "Fucking. Incredible."

"Yeah?" I said happily. 

"Mhm." Alex nodded.

As we made eye contact, I began to notice that tears were suddenly dripping from his eyes.

"Oh babe! No no no! Why are you crying?"

"Nothing. It's just... I... I really missed you. That’s all." Alex pouted.

"Aww!" I blushed. "Come here."

I hold my boyfriend deep into my arms while he does the same.

"Thank you." Alex cried. "For this. And everything you've done for me."

"Anything for you, my love." I kindly responded.

Alex lifts his head from my shoulder and holds my cheek gently.

"I love you, Alex Standall." I tell him.

"I love you too, Charles Hayden Brixton Saint George." Alex smiled.

And so we began to share a kiss that felt absolutely joyful and everlasting. In this moment, our electrifying act of love was the best feeling in the world. Both of our heavenly bodies, united as one in the name of our undying love. And soon I realize... that the one thing I am thankful for the most on this joyous holiday, was God himself bringing Alex Standall into my life. One of my greatest hopes in life was that I would one day share my home with him, and establish a little family of our own to celebrate our future holidays with. I just know from the back of my mind that Alex will always stay by my side. Him and I, forever, even in the afterlife.


End file.
